Ben 10 Final: videogame
Sinopsis Este juego esta ambientado en los sucesos de la serie, entre la tercera temporada y la cuarta temporada. Todo comienza en una tranquila noche cuando un nanorobot entra en la habitacion de ben mientras dormia, el nanorobot saca los datos de ADN que hay en el ultimatrix. A la mañana siguiente ben se da cuenta que no le quedan practicamente ningun alienigena solo tres,los que son: # juegosdeben10supremote.com '- Fuego.' '- Canonbolt.' '- Fuego Pantanoso.' Aliens adicionales '- Tortutornado. (lo consigues despues de derrotar a Animo)' '- Frio y Armadrillo. (Frio: despues de derrotar a volkanus) y (Armadrillo: te lo da Azmuth)' '- Cuatrobrazos. (despues de derrotar a Capitan Nemesis, este no es un clon)' '- Mono-Araña. (despues de derrotar a Enoch)' '- Benlobo. (te lo da Azmuth como premio)' '- Amenaza Acuatica. (despues de salvar a Bibalvan de la area 51,escaneas su ADN)' '- Rath. (despues de derrotar a Aggregor)' '- XlR8. (despues de derrotar a Vilgax)' '- Jetray.(despues de derrotar a Charmcaster, no es un clon)' '- Cerebron. (despues de derrotar a Krabb)' '- Eco Eco.(despues de derrotar a DarkStar)' '- NRG (te lo da Azmuth como premio)' '- Goop(despues de derrotar a Aggregor Supremo)' '- Wildvine (despues de derrotar a Kevin 11, Endtimes lo clono)' '- Humungosaurio (despues de derrotar a zombozo)' '- Anfibio (te lo da Azmuth como recompensa)' '- Muy Grande (despues de derrotar a superejercito plaga)' Formas supremas '- Eco Eco Supremo (despues de derrotar a ejercito de vilgax)' '- Frio Supremo (te lo da Azmuth)' '- Canonbolt Supremo (despues de derrotar a Albedo)' '- Mono-Araña Supremo (despues de derrotar a lo que queda de los caballeros esternos)' '- Fuego Pantanoso Supremo (despues de derrotar a Endtimes)' '- Humungosaurio Supremo (despues de destruir la flota plaga y derrotar a todos los villanos a los que has enfrentado y Endtimes supremo)' Heroes - Ben (jugable) '- Gwen' '- Kevin' Villanos - Dr Animo '- Volkanus' '- capitan nemesis' '- Viejo George/Jefe de los Caballeros Eternos' '- Aggregor' '- Vilgax' '- Charmcaster' '- Krabb' '- Darkstar' '- Agreggor supremo' '- Kevin 11' '- Zombozo' '- plagas' '- Robots de vilgax' '- Albedo' '- Endtimes supremo' Niveles 'Nivel 1: bichos y mas bichos' 'Secuencia principal' Ben: que pasa?? Ben: que si parecen criaturas de Animo pero pensaba que lo mate pues gigantosaurio Ben: que??? solo esta fuego, rayo de cañon y fangoso........ pues en ese caso...... heroe en accion. 'Explicacion' Ben tiene que abrirse paso por la ciudad de las criaturas de Animo hasta llegar a su localizacion y derrotarlo 'Imagenes' thumb|left|306px|Fuego luchando con criaturas de Animo 'Secuencia final' Animo: ahhh que dolor Ben: habla porque no tengo todos los aliens?, eh Animo Animo: porque Endtimes te los a robado y nos lo a puesto a cada uno de nostros para ser mas fuertes Ben: que nosotros?? Animo: Endtimes nos clono, a mi hi ha muchos de tus enemigos y nos a puesto el poder de un alien tuyo a cada uno de nosotros Ben: eso explica porque sigues vivo, CLON!!!! (se marcha y deja a Animo a su suerte) Animo: ahh ahhh (muere) Lo que consigues: tortutornado 'Nivel 2: A por volkanus' 'Secuencia principal' Kevin: asi que para recuperar tus alien tienes que encontrar a los villanos que quieren matarte Ben: eso mismo Gwen: tenemos buenas noticias.... Jymmi Jones nos a pasad grabaciones de volkanus Ben: alla voi Azmuth: espera..... toma encontre a Armodrillo Ben: gracias Azmuth: te lo doi porque volkanus es un adversario bueno y no quiero que mueras 'Explicacion' Ben tiene que llegar asta la localizacion de volkanus y matarlo pero ben tendra que pasar el templo (que es la guarida de volknus) y sobrevivir a las trampas y esbirros que lo protegen 'Imagenes' thumb|left|302px|Armodrillo y volkanus peleando 'Secuencia final' Ben: ......... (se marcha del lugar) Volkanus: morirasss.... Ben: que?? Volkanus: una flota entera, de plagas se acerca......(muere) Lo que consigues: Armodrillo y gelido 'Nivel 3: Capitan nemesis o soberano' 'Secuencia principal' Ben, Gwen i Kevin ven la tele Will harangue: ultimas noticias capitan nemesis vuelve a salvar el dia Ben: Anda ya!!!!! Gwen as visto como le a arrancado la cabeza, esta claro que a cometido un robo Ben: hablando de eso me pregunto si tendra un alien mio Kevin: no lo creo, que yo sepa no es un clon que sirve a Endtimes o esta conpinchado con el Ben: da igual con alien o no merece que le den una paliza..... me voy 'Explicacion' Este nivel es solo de una lucha final, pero larga, la lucha se disputara en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, el lugar de lucha ira cambiando mientras Capitan nemesis vaya huyendo del lugar despues de gastarle la barra de vida. Ben tiene que derrotar a Nemesis 'Imagenes' thumb|left|292px|gelido persigiendo a soberano 'Secuencia final' Soberano: ahhhh te estaba dicendo que no me atacases ''' '''Ben: por que no eres un villano Soberano: solo intentaba decirte que si quieres salvar la tierra de los plagas..... me uniria a ti pero ya veo que no...... yo solo queria volver a ser un heroe.......... toma por lo que sea que haya echo, esto te lo recompensara.......(muere) Ben: es....... CUATROBRAZOS!!!!!. Lo que consigues: cuatrobrazos 'Nivel 4: el regreso de los caballeros ' 'Secuenia principal' Kevin: ben Ben: que quieres Kevin: nos an llamado desde la mansion de belwood y dicen que unos extraños hombres los an puesto como rehenes y preguntan por ti, dicen que vallas si no los mataran Ben: alla voi.... 'Explicacion' Ben ira a la mansion Belwood a rescatar a los rehenes y derrotar al lider de la operacion que supuestamente es Enoch 'Imagenes' thumb|left|288px|cuatrobrazos peleando con tres caballeros eternosthumb|278px|cuatrobrazos peleando con un caballero﻿ 'Secuencia final' Enoch: no por favor,dejame!, no me mates, Ben: NOOOO!!!! DAME EL ALIEN!!!! Enoch: vale, vale, toma Una luz se separa el cuerpo de Enoch, y entra en el Ultimarix Ben: MONO ARAÑA!!!!! Mono araña le da un gran puñetazo en la cara de Enoch Enoch: ahhhhh (muere) Mono araña: y bien que te lo merecias!!!!! Y MUCHOS NIVELES MAS Categoría:Ben 10: Final Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Personajes